BLACKPINK
| sns = }} BLACKPINK (블랙핑크; stylized as BLΛƆKPIИK) is a four-member girl group under YG Entertainment. They debuted on August 8, 2016 with their digital single album "Square One". History '2016: Debut with "Square One", "Square Two"' '2017: "As If It's Your Last", Japanese debut' '2018: ''Re: BLACKPINK, Square Up, BLACKPINK In Your Area '''2019: First world tour, U.S TV debut, ''Kill This Love On March 25, YGE released a teaser photo of Lisa, confirming the comeback of the group, with the mini album titled ''Kill This Love, to April 5.Korea Herald:BLACKPINK to drop new album, "Kill This Love," next month The photos of the remaining members, Jennie, Jisoo and Rosé, and the photo of the group, were released, respectively, from March 26 to 28. On November 11, their song "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" became the first music video by a K-pop group to reach 1 billion views on YouTube."Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" becomes the first Kpop group MV to reach 1 billion views on YouTube Members Discography 'Korean' Mini albums * Square Up (2018) * Kill This Love (2019) Single albums * "Square One" (2016) * "Square Two" (2016) Digital singles * "As If It's Your Last" (2017) Collaborations * "Kiss and Make Up" (with Dua Lipa) (2018) Other releases * "So Hot (TheBlackLabel Remix)" (2017) 'Japanese' Studio albums * BLACKPINK In Your Area (2018) * Kill This Love -JP Ver.- (2019) Live albums * BLACKPINK Arena Tour 2018 "Special Final in Kyocera Dome Osaka" (2019) Mini albums * BLACKPINK (2017) ** Re: BLACKPINK (repackage) (2018) Singles * "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" (2018) Concerts Concert tours *BLACKPINK 2018 Tour Your Area Seoul x BC Card (2018) *BLACKPINK 2019-2020 World Tour Your Area (2019-2020) Japan tours *BLACKPINK Arena Tour 2018 (2018) Awards and nominations Endorsements * Moonshot (2016) * Classic (2016) * St. Scott LONDON (2016–17) * LG G6 (2017) * TREVI Stylish Sparkling Water (2017) * Shibuya 109 (2017) * Dior Cosmetics (2017) * Popteen Japan (2017) * Zipper Japan (2017) * S Cawaii! (2017) * Numéro Japan (2017) * PUMA Suede Bow Japan (2018) * Sprite (2018) * Tokyo Girls Collection x CECIL McBEE (2018) * Louis Vuitton (2018) * Olens Korea (2018) * Adidas Korea (2018) * CRUUM Japan (2018) * GUESS Korea (2018) * Shopee Indonesia (2018) * Vinyl Makeup (2018) * KitKat Japan (2018) * Mise en scene (2018) * Wooribank (2019) * Paradise City (2019) Trivia * There is no leader because all of the members are now close friends who have their own leadership attributes. * Leading up to their debut, the members have been training for 4–6 years. * They are the first girl group to debut under YG Entertainment in seven years - the last group being 2NE1. * The fandom name "BLINK" means that we start with BLACKPINK and end with BLACKPINK. Gallery References Official links ;Korean * Facebook * Instagram * Tik Tok: blackpinkofficial * Twitter * YouTube * Fan Club ;Japanese * Website * Fan club es:Blackpink ru:BLACKPINK Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2016 debuts Category:YG Entertainment Category:BLACKPINK